Never Promised You A Rose Garden
by pink gecko
Summary: Post HBP. Ginny decides she isn't going to let Harry get away, and with Ron and Hermione by her side, she is going to get him back. But hardships are always around the corner. HG, RHr
1. Plotting

AN: Hi! This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. Reviews are always welcome put flames will be used to make s'mores. Basically, if you don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple. Any who, have fun reading and let me know what ya think!

Disclaimer: My possessions include a bible and a few pieces of jewelry.

Never Promised You a Rose Garden

I Don't Think So

Harry spent the whole trip back to Platform 9 ¾ staring out the window at the country-side, the bleak weather paralleling his dismal mood. Ron and Hermione just sat there, neither saying a word and holding each other's hands for comfort, something Harry would have found intriguing had he not been so upset.

Contrary to his best friend's beliefs his moroseness was neither due to Dumbledore's death, nor to the ever-present threat of Voldemort but instead because of Ginny. Harry feared that the fiery redhead might plague his thoughts forever, he had only been apart from her for a few hours and already he was miserable.

So caught up was he in his thoughts, that he didn't even notice the slip of paper slide under the door into Hermione's waiting hands, or the satisfied grins on his best friends faces after they had read it, confirming that the were plotting something, something that would most likely include their dear friend. So caught up was he in his thoughts, that he didn't realize the plans of his two friends and their secret accomplice.

AN: So do you think I should keep going or abandon it? I know it's extremely short but I promise they will get longer if I keep going. If you have any questions or comments just e-mail me or press that little button down there. Everyone keeps saying its purple but it's blue on my computer. Oh well, ttfn!


	2. Kidnapping

AN: Hi again! I'm so happy, I've got three reviews! I love you all so much! I know last chapter was really short but I just wanted to see what you guys would say about it. Since you liked it I'll try to make this one longer. Thanks so much and keep sending me reviews even if they are like, I think you need to… Oh, but as always, flames will be ignored.

Disclaimer: I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. I do not now, nor have I ever owned Harry Potter.

Never Promised You a Rose Garden

Kidnapping

The Hogwarts Express gently glided into the station and Harry stood up from his seat to gather his possessions. Without a glance at Ron or Hermione he let his legs carry him off the train, his mind occupied with other matters, mainly his plans for after getting off the train.

He had decided that he would have to go directly to Diagon Alley once getting off the train. There he would withdraw some money from his vault and then go off on his mission to find the horcruxes. He wouldn't let the others go with him. It would be far too dangerous, and he would never be able to live with himself if any of them were wounded while fighting by his side. No, he would go alone.

He was just shifting his weight to take his first step when he felt the unmistakable tingling sensation of being hit by a spell wash over him. His legs immediately snapped together as a thick rope enslaved his ankles. Another tingling threw his arms behind his back as his wrists were bound just like his ankles, and the last threw his wand somewhere behind him, no doubt into his captor's hands. The immediate panic that filled him left just as quickly as the three people responsible for his bondage stepped in front of him, and was replaced instead by inquisitiveness. The three simply smirked at him, enjoying the jubilant feeling of accomplishment. Their plan had worked.

"Alright," Harry started, "What do you three want?"

Ginny smiled looking back into those emerald pools. "Why, nothing Mr. Potter. We are simply here to kidnap you."

"Kidnap me?" Harry repeated, startled, "Hermione might be smart, Ron might be tall, and you might be tough, but there is no way the three of you could kidnap me. I can escape easily."

"Oh really, I was under the impression that you are standing bound up without a wand in the middle of a train station. We all have our wands. What makes you think you can escape us?"

"I can do wandless magic."

"I'd like to see you try." Hermione cut in, "Those aren't ordinary ropes. They prevent you from doing any type of magic without a wand."

Harry tried to summon his wand to him, only to find that his friend was right, to no one's surprise.

"What do you plan on doing with me after you kidnap me? Where will you take me?"

"Grimmauld Place." Ron declared triumphantly. "Nobody's there at the moment. It's the perfect place to take you."

"Now," Ginny said, "Are you going to come willingly, or are we going to have to keep you tied up?"

Harry sighed. "I guess I have no choice."

Ginny smiled, lighting her face with a natural beauty that Harry loved to look at. "Hermione, undo his ropes. Now touch the portkey Harry." With a large pull in their midsections the four were gone.

AN: Well there you go. Not quite as much covered as I wanted but I think I'll stop there. I hope you liked it. Let me know, I love reviews! Oh, and thanks to Cetesy, 2InsanitiesIn1, and Arweind9 for being my first reviewers and inspiring me to keep writing this story. Invisible ice cream for all three of you!


	3. Grimmauld Place

AN: Howdy y'all! I'm feeling very Texan today. (I actually do live in Texas.) So, I only got two reviews but I'm posting again anyway. Remember though, I love your reviews. Also I'm kind of having a tough time with my friends so I might go awhile before posting again, depends on how fast we can get this sorted out. Thanks 2InsanitiesIn1 and Geminia for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I only own the plot, blah.

Never Promised You a Rose Garden

Living Together

Harry was suddenly aware of his feet coming into contact with a hard surface and opened his eyes expecting to see the same dreary Grimmauld Place. However, he suddenly found himself in a cheerful house. It did have the same structure as Sirius' old home, but the walls of the house had been painted cheerful colors and all of the décor had been replaced with comfortable furniture and other cheerful furnishings.

"What happened?" Harry whispered as if afraid to break the peacefulness of the house.

Ron grinned, "We told mum we were going to bring you here so she decided to fix it up a bit. You know, we're making a lot more money now that dad has got promoted."

Harry looked around in awe. "It's amazing," he muttered.

"Well I'm glad you think so because you will be here for a while." Ginny cut in mischievously.

Harry looked at her in disbelief. "You can't honestly expect me to stay here; you know I've got stuff to do."

Ginny glanced at Hermione and Ron, sharing a secretive smirk. "Go ahead Harry, leave."

Harry started to open the front door but found that the door wouldn't budge. Grabbing his wand from Hermione he started using every spell he could think of to open it but nothing could make the door unlock.

Ginny started giggling at him. "Oh honestly Harry, did you think that we would just let you walk out? We didn't bring you here to let you escape."

Harry turned back to look at her. Well, that had been a bit stupid of him, but they couldn't just let him sit here all summer. He had things to do. The wizarding world wasn't going to save itself!

"Alright, let's get unpacked. You guys know where your room is. Harry, follow me," Ginny commanded.

Harry followed her up to a fairly large room with a king-sized bed in the center and two closets. It was painted a light green and had a very comfortable vibe about it. Harry started to unpack his clothes into a closet. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Ginny unpacking her clothes into the other closet.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Oh, did I mention we are in the same room?"

"No!"

"Well we are."

Harry rolled his eyes at her but she took no notice. "I got that, why are we in the same room?"

"Because there are only two bedrooms in the house?" Ginny asked, knowing he knew better. Harry gave her that stop-lying-to-me-look.

She sighed, "Well honestly, I can't just let you break up with me and get away with it can I? I love you and I know you still love me. You have to stop being so noble. My whole family except for Ron is in the Order, and look who Ron's best friend is. I'm going to be targeted anyway, might as well make my life as fun as I can."

Harry stared at her. She had a point, and besides, he didn't even know if he would have made it to the end of the day without her. Unconsciously he had taken a few steps forward, and now his face was about an inch from hers. "You're right," he whispered just before their lips met in a burst of passion and longing. They stumbled onto the huge bed, still lip-locked. Right about then Ron decided to make an entrance.

"Oi!" he yelled out loudly, making the couple break apart quickly, "Close the door before you decide to be all mushy huh? Now I forgot why I even came in here!" he said as he exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

"So Ms. Weasley, does this mean we are back together?"

"Of course!"

Harry chuckled, "Just making sure, no need to get aggressive." He said as she punched his chest playfully. She stuck her tongue out in response but pulled it back into her mouth as he captured her in another kiss.

AN: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, wasn't that sweet? Well, I thought it was, now review and tell me what you thought! Luv ya! -pink newt


	4. What Mission?

**AN: Well, I only got a few reviews but oh well. I know the last chapter was really short and confusing but I was just trying to get it out because I knew I wouldn't have time to until now. So, hope this chapter clears things up for you and thanks to all my lovely reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I own Harry Potter. I'm also a fairy princess from the land of Tigigawa. Fine, I don't own anything!**

Never Promised You a Rose Garden

What Mission?

Harry pulled back from Ginny to look in her eyes. He loved those eyes. They conveyed so much of her emotions. He felt he could know exactly how she felt by looking into those eyes, the windows of her soul. He would never get tired of those eyes.

"Now then," he whispered, "why don't we get down to the kitchen so that you along with your evil cohorts can explain to me why on earth we are here alone and your mother is still at the Burrow?"

Ginny sighed into his chest. She knew this was coming. Harry knew her mother well enough to know that there wasn't any way Mrs. Weasley would willingly allow four teenagers to live in a house by themselves, especially since two were her own children, and the others she had practically adopted. Without saying a word she grabbed Harry's hand in her own and led him down the stairs to the kitchen, where the other two living in the house were sitting, a pot of tea boiling on the stove emitting bubbly noises.

"Harry here wants to know why Mum isn't here watching over us."

Hermione immediately paled making it apparent she was partly responsible for the woman's absence.

"Well," she started, "I kind of told Mrs. Weasley what we were planning so she decided she was going to stay with us and I was forced to modify her memory. She knows what our mission is, just not where we are."

"What is your mission? I didn't hear anything about a mission." Harry frowned in confusion.

Ginny grinned. "#1: Kidnap Harry and force him to think reasonably #2 Kill Voldemort before term starts"

Harry looked at her like she had twenty heads or something. "Gin dear, you may not know this, but Voldemort has several horcruxes out there that I have to find and get rid of before I try to kill Voldemort. Then there is the actual matter of murdering the evil man, he's not going to go easily, you can trust me on that one."

Harry turned to look at the other two for confirmation that this was an unreasonable goal only to find Hermione staring at him in a mixture of shock and happiness and grinning widely at him.

"What?" Harry asked, completely confused by the looks she was giving him.

"I see you two have gotten back together then."

Harry blushed deeply. "How did you know?"

Hermione snorted. "Well, you just called her Gin dear, and you're holding hands."

Neither teen had noticed that they had been holding each others hands but obviously Hermione had. It was hard to tell if Ron had noticed or not, he was digging into a large bowl of chocolate ice cream with vigor.

"Well maybe we have," Ginny declared.

"Good," Hermione said, "Now we will definitely be able to get rid of Voldemort by time school starts."

Harry rolled his eyes. He loved the three of them, but there was no way Voldemort would go that easily.

**AN: Well, short chap but it's all I've got right now. Hope you like it better than the last chapter. Now you know why Mrs. Weasley isn't interfering, she doesn't have a clue where they are. I know eventually she'll think to look there, but who says they'll still be there? Thanks so much for your reviews, they make me so happy! Oh, and for all you Americans out there, and anyone else that cares, Happy Thanksgiving!**


	5. The Problems with Secrets

**AN: Hay! Thanks to my reviewers! You guys are totally awesome! In fact, if I had time, I would bake you all chocolate cakes. Unfortunately I'm in the middle of taking my mid-terms and it's a miracle I'm getting this out. Right now I have no idea where this chapter is going to go so… yeah. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do one of these? They always depress me! I mean yeah, I don't own anything Harry Potter, but isn't a girl allowed to dream?**

Never Promised You a Rose Garden

The Problems with Secrets

A week had gone by and obviously nobody had thought to look for the four teenagers at their current location of Grimmauld Place. They, being the Weasleys and the Order had looked just about everywhere else they could think to look and still hadn't found them. Ginny was quite surprised that no one had showed up on their doorstep. Harry had making trips to somewhere outside of the house, but he refused to tell anyone where he was going. She was just sure that someone would see him on his little outings and track him home, but so far they hadn't been visited by anyone.

Meanwhile she was keeping secrets of her own. She had once flooed off somewhere in the middle of the night. She was certain no one had noticed her absence as everyone was where she had left them. She didn't realize that Harry had obviously woken up sometime to take off his glasses that he had fallen asleep in.

Last but not least the other two in the house were keeping secrets as well. However, neither one found the need to leave the house. Oddly enough, they shared the secret with each other. If Harry and Ginny hadn't been so preoccupied with their current secrets, they would have found the last secret very interesting. However, no secrets where discovered within the household.

Everyone should know though that secrets are horrible things at times; and these secrets were the horrible sort. Harry came home one day to find his other three housemates sitting in the living room on couches, each with a frown on their face.

"What's the matter?" he had immediately asked, "Is something wrong? Has there been an accident? Has Voldemort…"

"No Harry, that's not the problem."

"Then what is it?"

"We're worried Harry," Hermione piped up, "We don't know where you are going or what you are doing. You need to tell us what's going on."

"I can't guys, I'm sorry. It's a surprise. I'll tell you all later, just some business that I need to attend to."

"I knew it! You're cheating on Ginny with some whore from London!"

Everyone stared at Ron. His little outburst, along with being disturbing, was quite unreasonable.

"What?" the other three chorused.

"Oh, never mind then. I'll just go into the kitchen."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron left the room. "Honestly, he is so daft sometimes."

Ginny laughed. "Hey, you haven't had to live with him for sixteen years."

"True. I pity you Ginny."

"I heard that!"

The three rolled their eyes at the kitchen door.

"Well." Hermione said, staring pointedly at Harry.

"Well what?" Harry asked, feigning confusion.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Well, where have you been going off to every day?"

Harry shifted uncomfortable under the female's stares. "I can't really tell you. Sorry. You'll find out sooner or later," and with that he ran up to his and Ginny's bedroom and locked it with a spell so powerful not even Hermione knew what it was or how to unlock it. Going back downstairs the girls entered the kitchen to find the refrigerator door wide open along with several cupboard door's and Ron's face covered in an array of colors matching the shades of the giant ice cream sundae he was eating. Both grimaced at his face with distaste.

"What?" he asked, letting a stream of chocolate, pineapple, cherry, and mushroom run down his chin and back into the bowl.

**AN: Soooooo how was it? Likes? Dislikes? Ok, not really, I pretty much only enjoy the likes. However, dislikes do help me fix up my story so I guess you can send them too. Free invisible candy bars to whoever reviews first! Oh, and since I probably won't update before the holidays, Merry Christmas! You heard me, not happy holidays. MERRY CHRISTMAS! If you are not a Christian please do not be offended. It's just that I am and I celebrate Christmas and I think I should be allowed to say MERRY CHRISTMAS instead of **_happy holidays_**. Love you! -the beautiful author you all love so much**


	6. Changes

AN: Hello! I know, I haven't updated in forever. Shame on me! In my defense however my computer has been broken for a while and I'm getting writer's block. I know what is going to happen in the future, just not how to get there. Hope you guys like this!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is to J. K. Rowling as an empty pocket is to me.

Never Promised You A Rose Garden

Changes

Life at the hideout was slow. Ginny had been sick lately, which worried her three housemates more than they had been worrying. Things were looking up however. Harry had been able to destroy all remaining horcruxes except for one in the past month. They had discovered that the locket had been stolen by Sirius' brother and destroyed before the man died. Well, they were pretty sure. That only left the snake, Nagini, before they could defeat Voldemort.

Harry had taken up the role of teacher in the household. He was teaching the others old spells, sword fighting, and even how to knock someone out with a well placed punch. This served as a new mystery to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Where had he learned all of this? He had suddenly become extremely powerful. His skills with a sword were amazing. His technique was perfect and he was fast. The spells were amazing too. They all had Hermione's head spinning. Harry's last new power was especially appreciated by Ginny. He had been working out in order to street fight so well and his muscles showed off his hard work.

Ginny had taken to the new skills quite well. She was learning quickly, and had managed to stay in a swordfight with Harry for two minutes before he got the upper hand. Hermione and Ron were progressing as well, just not quite as quickly.

However, Ron and Hermione had managed to surprise the others. They brought Ginny and Harry down to the living room one day (their official meeting place).

Hermione sat the couple down in front of her and then took a seat next to Ron.

"Alright guys, we have something to tell you." She looked at Ron who nodded encouragingly. "We're dating. As in me, and Ron, together… romantically. We understand if you're mad at us or something, because we've been hiding this from you, but if you could forgive us. We didn't want to cause any more drama. And…"

But Hermione didn't get the chance to say anymore because she and Ron had suddenly been crushed with hugs.

"Finally!" Hermione stared at them blankly. She had thought they would be upset that it had been kept a secret. However, both seemed very happy. They immediately got up to hug the newly stated couple.

"Took you long enough mate," Harry exclaimed, patting Ron on the shoulder

Ron immediately turned dark red. "Yeah, well, you know. I just realized that we were in the center of a war. Who knows how much longer we'll all be here. Figured I ought to make a move before it was too late."

"Well, isn't that a wonderful and not depressing view on our situation," Ginny teased.

Ron stuck his tongue out at her. 'Siblings,' Harry thought, 'They'll never change!'

AN: Well, that took a few weeks. I know, I know. It's not any better than the last one and the ending was totally lame. I'm just stuck in a rut right now. Like I said, I know exactly where it's going, just not how to get there. Please stick with me, and although it's a major pain, I would love for you to send me a review. Thanks!

P. S. I know I didn't write about the other horcruxes, but the subject really depresses me!


End file.
